This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Bone cement can be used for artificial joint fixation and in a variety of surgical procedures to repair damaged bone, such as by filling bone defects. Bone cement is often made from a powder component and a liquid component, which are mixed just prior to or during the surgical procedure. To maintain the sterility of the bone cement and facilitate handling during the surgery, the liquid and powder components are stored and mixed within a single device. To enhance the quality of the bone cement, the liquid and powder components are mixed under a vacuum below a predetermined pressure, typically by surgical staff. To help surgical staff identify when the predetermined pressure has been reached, it would be advantageous for the device to have a visual indicator, as well as a feature to prevent mixture of the liquid and powder components unless the predetermined pressure has been reached.